An Easy Mistake
by The Electric CO
Summary: It was an easy mistake...seeing as Raoul was more handsome. One Shot. Happy Ending. A weird mix between book, movie and fanfiction world :D


_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Mr. Gaston Leroux, his family and anyone who owns the rights. I'm not one of them… sadly…_

_The songs and all the movie/play references or music belong to…. I dunno… Andrew Lloyd Webber?? .._

_Anyway, it doesn't belong to me and i use this just for fun. I don't get any money for this 8D._

**An Easy Mistake**

I 

Christine screamed at his ugliness. Erik was furious and embarrased, rage boiled in his blood.

"I told you to leave the mask alone!!" his voice roared in the dark and void space of the Opera dungeons.

Chirtine was sobbing kneeled in the floor whispering words of apologize filled with fear while Erik walked in circles thinking about what to do. He finally stopped and looked at Christine sadly and more calmed.

"I know i'm a monster , darling, i've known since my dear loving mother gave me my first mask because she couldn't bare to look at me. Oh yes... I remeber her eyes full of loathing" he said laughing "i've been the entertaintment in circus and such…"he looked at Christine's crying form. Although he didn't know her tears flooded for him" … Am i not your Angel of Music?" his words full of sarcastic wit. Christine kept sobbing" no… I'm the 'Living Death'. Leave… leave Christine, i free you of your prison and duty to me. Go and mary that Vicomte of yours…leave Erik alone"

Christine had stopped crying and looked at him incredulous. Erik , frustated, rolled his eyes and dragged her to the boat and through the black lake.

Christine was still too shocked to realize what was really happening.

"one last thing… Never come to this mansion, don't seek me out unless you or your Vicomte want to 'get hurt'. Goodbye my sweet Christine!" Erik turned, his cape billowing behind. Christine could see an invisible tear under his mask. And he left.

"Goodbye my poor Erik…"

II

Yes. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It had happened 2 months ago. After that she came back to Raoul. She told him about what had happened with Erik and he said: ' At last that bastard creature left us alone!' His words stung her heart like a sword. She never said anything though. He was so happy, she couldn't ruin the moment…

Now she missed 'him' more than ever. She missed his voice, his ironic jokes the warm feeling he made her feel whe he sung to her, the way he made her laugh. She really missed him , to the point her heart started to ache.

And she didn't even cared that he was the living death. Raoul was young, like her. He was so eager and passionate like the little boy who helped her long time ago. But she grew up, while he still was that boy. No, she needed a man, she needed her Angel of Music…

With that thought she decided to leave. She had to tell Raoul, it was the least she could do. She went to the Chagny's living room. Raoul was there reading L'Epoque. She cough, he noticed her and looked up from the paper.

"Hello, Darling" He said smiling. Christine didn't smiled back "Christine, are you ok?" Christine fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Raoul came to her and hugged her lovingly.

"what's wrong love?"He whispered slowly.

"I…I'm sorry Raoul, I really am…"Her tears starting to fall shamelessly.

"What are you talking about?" He kissed her tears away. And Christined stilled.

"Don't kiss nor hug me Raoul" He left her confused. She took a deep breath and talked. "I… need my 'Angel of Music'…Raoul i'm sorry"

"What?…you need your Angel of…" Christine saw realization downed in Raoul's cristal eyes and hate "The Monster of the Opera???!!!!!"

"He is not a Monster!!!!"

"Right!…Erik wasn't it??" he said spitting in his name.

"Yes…Erik… i… I love him Raoul"

"You what?! But Christine!! Don't you remeber everything he did to you?! the broken ilusions, he almost killed me! He is a murderer, a MONSTER!!!!"

"Stop!!! You don't know what you're saying!! You don't know him like i do!" she swallowed hard.

"And…what about our kisses? Our love?? Christine, you said you loved me!!!"

"I'm sorry!!! I thought i loved you! but it turned out that it was just a child love… as a friend…" Raoul felt sad, angry and his pride was broken.

"How…how could you change me for that..that…that THING!!!??" Raoul's eyes were full of fire "LEAVE !!! I SHOULD HAVE HEARD MY BROTHER WHEN HE TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST A COMMONER!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OTHERWISE!!!" Christine stared at him in fear. "GO, YOU COMMON WHORE!!!!" Raoul threw her outside with her things. "AND NEVER COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR??? NEVEER!!!!!!!!!" and he slamed the door in her face.

Christine was alone, in the dark and she started to cry. Soon little drops of rain fell off the sky as if it was crying with her. She didn't know where to go and she let her feet lead the way.

III

He couldn't get her out of his mind, of his soul. The loneliness that sorrounded him felt more lonely than usual. Finally, he decided to go outside. It was raining and late, he was sure no one would encounter him.

He went to the park, it was dark, almost black. He could barely see the silouette of the trees. He sat on the nearest bench that was protected from the rain by the huge tree over it. He could hear every movement, every leave, the wind, the drops against the floor and… He could hear someone sobbing. He wondered who that poor soul was. The sound was heart wretching. It sounded like a woman. He heard her sigh. It sounded so familiar, almost comforting. She said something he couldn't make. That voice… it sent him shivers down his spine, he felt he knew who that was. An then he heard what she was saying, repeating like a mantra. "Erik… my angel" And then he knew who it was. His Christine. He supressed the urge to go over her and stop her crying. Take away her sadness. He was sure it had to do with the Vicomte. He wondered why she was there crying over his name. When he let her go, he was sure she would be happy with the Vicomte. If she was happy she wouldn't have come here. It was a dangerous place for a pretty woman like Christine. He decided to let his prescence known. He came closer to her. He wanted to apologize for the things he said in their last meeting. He wante her to know that she could always count on him. If not like a lover, like a friend or a teacher or anything she needed him to be.

"No more talk of darkness

Forget this wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you…" He sang softly.

"Erik?…" She turned around and saw him in the dark. With his white mask. He nodded slightly "Erik!" She couldn't hold herself and threw herself into his welcoming arms. She started to sob.

"Shhh… It's okay Christine" He said and let her cry.

"Oh! Erik! I'm sorry, i'm sorry…"

"Don't say that. I apologize for everything i did and said. I… tend to lose control when i'm angry, I'm sorry"

She pulled back and looked into his golden eyes. She saw so much love. It was overwhelming. She did the only thing that ocurred to her to show him her feelings. She kissed him, alive, in the mouth. Erik stilled. Shocked. He had never kissed before. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. And then he felt her tongue. He felt an electric shock trough his back, he thought he would pass out. He stopped thinking and let his instincts take care.

…Neither of them noticed that it had stopped raining.

THE END

A/N: this is my very first Phantom of the Opera fanfic. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes! Please review! …Specially if you want a sequel!! 8D

Bye!

_Arcadiax_


End file.
